


Mayor Snart

by languageismymistress



Series: Earth-Two Rogues [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Earth Two, Bodyguard Mick, Campaign Manager Lisa, Earth-2, M/M, Mayor Snart, The Rogues - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5972074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, Mr. Mayor, time to get your ass into gear,” Mick clapped him on the shoulder, taking the mugs from both him and Lisa, the tension in his back visible through his shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning for the Mayor

Len was a light sleeper, the nights when he was home at a reasonable time were often spent going over noted for the next days meetings and often forgetting to eat for himself. He was thankful for his husband coming in with anything from a blanket to go over his shoulders, to pulling his feet up into Micks lap and rubbing them to rid himself of any stress that he may have been storing. He tried to best to sleep, Mick was often out like a light, looking much younger in his sleep, his past ridden as his face would relax. Len would find himself curled around his partners arms, just a simple touch of their hands was calming, knowing that he was there and not going anywhere, not just a dream that Len had created for himself. 

 

The sound of shuffling coming from the kitchen woke him from his light slumber, he was careful not to wake Len as he rolled out of bed, leaving a kiss to his forehead as he reached for his favourite dark blue robe. He stretched his neck and back, listening to the kinks that were still there from reading over the new development plans that Star Labs had in place. Harrison Wells was out of town and with Hartley Rathaway in charge, he hoped that the young man could be trusted in this and not being sung a song in one ear by his partner, Singh. The cool touch of the wooden staircase guided him down, his eyes adjusting to the light that was shining into the darkness of the hallway from the kitchen. Lisa. He smiled softly, knowing that she would be here for her daily mix of coffee and talk, making sure that he was prepared for the day, even though he was the mayor. According to his little sister, ‘one cannot manage to look after a whole city and himself without some help, Lenny.’

 

He lent against the doorway, watching Lisa make the both of them coffee, her instincts as strong as they were when she was a child. Her hair was curled and pinned to perfection, clothes neatly ironed with her cream blouse tucked into her grey skirt, the only colour coming from the gold brooch that he had bought her five years ago. The only sign of something being amiss was the faint rub of mascara under her eyes, crying again for that girl. 

 

“Lis,” He whispered, taking her in his arms.

 

“It’s fine Lenny, you worry too much,” She patted his chest, smiling brightly up at him.

 

“Big brother duties,” He nodded, taking a seat on the stools that Mick had bought them on a whim.

 

“Well don’t, you’re not mum and I can take care of myself,” She held her head high, determination written in her eyes, just like her mother.

 

“I know,” He rested his arms on the marble kitchen top, sighing that the difference between the coolness of the top to the warmth of the steaming coffee in his mug.

 

“No hot cocoa this time?” It must have not been too serious.

 

“No mini marshmallows,” She shrugged, seating adjacent to him, her shoulders slumping just enough to make him notice. 

 

“Hmmm,” He took his time to look over her, her posture was still straight up and alert. She was his campaign manager and always on check to make sure that he was on check. He didn’t need much in his life, he wanted to give back to those who had supported him and Lisa and their mother. Lisa and Mick were his exceptions, Lisa was his sister who will always call him out of his flunks. Mick was different, he was something Len didn’t know he needed until he almost lost it. They were the opposites of each other. Micks hot headed action to Lens cool demeanour. They reminded him in a way of those two villains that are constantly annoying the Flash, Killer Frost and Deathstorm. Hot to Cold. 

 

“You’re thinking again, Lenny,” Lisa tilted her head at him, a small curl falling onto her forehead, softening her features to the little girl he used to sing to sleep. 

 

“Does that,” Mick still sounded half asleep, his smiled at the soft kiss to the back of his head, Mick doing the same to Lisa, tucking the misplaced curl back in its spot. This is all he needed, the three of them, his family. 

 

“Well someone has to be the brains of this operation,” He smirked, passing his mug over to Mick.

 

“I am,” Lisa winked to Mick, making his husband chuckle.

 

“That you are,” Mick nodded to her.

 

“Who here is the Mayor?” Len took his mug back.

 

“Lisa,” “Me,” Mick and Lisa both spoke in unison, the same response that he always got, one day it would change. 

 

“You tried,” Lisa patted his hand, sighing to herself.

 

“She ain’t worth it Gold,” Mick using Lisa’s nickname, one that was only used in private, mainly after her professional time as an ice-skater, often known as golden Gilder for her outfits and grace. 

 

“Thanks Heat,” She smiled, the corner of her eyes crinkling.

 

He was happy at the silence that sat around them, taking in the light that peered through the window, the way that the kitchen lit into life. The light casting the peering over the marble, through the dishes that were left on the drying rack overnight. Len leaning into the touch of the warmth cascading over his face.

 

“Okay, Mr. Mayor, time to get your ass into gear,” Mick clapped him on the shoulder, taking the mugs from both him and Lisa, the tension in his back visible through his shirt. 

 

“Aye Aye, Captain,” Len threw him a mock salute.

 

“Let’s get you dressed ready to impress Star Labs,” Lisa pushed at his shoulder, linking her arm through his, another day at the office to begin.


	2. Lunch Time Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch every Wednesday at Vibe

Len stepped into the small little diner that Mr. Ramon owned. It was a nice place out of the way where he was his husband could enjoy a nice meal together without being annoyed. There was their table in the corner that was reserved for them every Wednesday with two glasses of water and menus already set up. He appreciated the generosity that the young man gave them both. A little taste of quiet from their everyday living. 

 

Mick was the first to enter as usual, not that Len was expecting someone to come in and hold up the small café, Vibe. Everyone knew of the place and the owners care, it was a loving thing that the town was slowly starting to lose. Mick nodded to the owner and Len followed. 

 

“Morning Mayor,” Cisco smiled. 

 

“It’s Len while I’m in here,” He warned the kid, he still had that politeness streak in him, it was good to see. 

 

“Sorry Len,” Cisco nodded. 

 

Mick sat at their table, his elbows on the table and head in palms. With election close around the corner and Mr. Thawne running against him, it has been a stressful time. It was rare for them to be without Lisa so they took what they could at the moment. 

 

“I’m good, Lenny,” Mick looked up at him, there was a roll of his eye but still something amiss. 

 

“Whatever you say, Mick,” He nodded, smiling to the waitress who took their order, their usual. 

 

That was the other thing that Len loved about the place, the way that each worker knew every single customer who worked through the door, just like Len knew all of the citizens as Mayor. It wasn’t a part of his duty but it made them feel welcomed in their own town. 

 

“Stop getting in ya head,” Mick sat back, Len was able to take in his tired stance, eyes flicking to the exits. 

 

“No one is attacking me while in here, Thawne hasn’t got the guts,” Len nodded, he sipped on his water, relishing in the coolness down his throat. 

 

“He better not,” Mick sat up, food in front of him was one way to get him to focus. 

 

Len shook his head, the couple eating in peace. Len took the time to look around at the other patrons in the café. There were the elderly couple that came in every day at 12pm for their lunch, Blaise and her partner Allison. His own driver Mardon with the CSI   
Allen from the CCPD. Len was glad that he was able to find someone, the kid had had it rough, it was part of the reason that Len and Mick took him in when he was 13. Lost baby brother and dead parents, rough start to life. 

 

“Stop,” Mick warned. 

 

“Eat,” He looked back, the food was always the same, the perfect amount of all ingredients that tasted the best that the city offered them.

 

Len sighed as he finished his meal, he knew his day plan ahead, making sure that Lisa doesn’t kill Thawne. Trying to track down the Chief to see what was happening with the missing kids from up on Wests reserve. Chasing down as many votes as possible. There was one thing that he didn’t want for this town and that was Thawne in charge, he would do the reverse of what Len had been building the town to. 

 

Mick moved to pay Cisco, knowing their weekly argument of Cisco refusing the money and Mick putting into the tips instead. They both had wanted to make sure that the kid had something to live off himself. 

 

Len stood from the booth, smiling and thanking the waitress for their meal. Mick offered his arm, Len rolled his eyes at him, taking it as they both headed out. Mardon was waiting for them by the car, he was in close talks with Mr. Allen, it seemed more calming than normal.

 

“Everything okay, Barry?” Len nodded to Mick who headed to the other side of the car. 

 

“Yeah, just that kids case,” Barry breathed out, he nodded to Mardon, kissing his cheek as the latter moved to start the car. 

 

“Anything I can do,” Len offered. 

 

“I know,” Barry smiled, waving to Mardon and Mick before walking back down the street. 

 

Len moved into the car, his head resting on the back of the seat, a deep sigh escaping his lips. 

 

“It will be okay, Lenny,” Mick rested his arm behind his head, pulling Len closer to him as Mardon set off towards the office. It better be okay.


	3. Sunday Night Dinners

Len sat back at the table with the paper in hand as the aroma from Micks dinner filled his nose and made his mouth water. It was their Sunday routine, the pair of them, Lisa, Shawna, Miss West, Mardon and Barry all came around to share a good meal. It was a chance for Len to catch up with friends in a personal manner and not business that it usually was in. Plus, he hoped that maybe they could get his baby sister to stop trying to reach out to Killer Frost, though that was only a dream. 

 

The table was set and Lisa was sitting by his side, reading the paper as she rested her head on his shoulder. It was a simple gesture but meant that her heart had been broken cold, again. He was going to make sure that Killer Frost learnt that you don’t hurt his family. Though Mardon and Mick made promise that they would deal with her, you can’t have the Mayor running around doing so. 

 

“Paper down,” Mick took it from his hands, Len rolled his eyes, Lisa was answering the door, her fake smile in place that each one in the room knew was a lie. Especially given the two other girls by her side, rubbing her back. 

 

“Sit,” Mick waved to the table, Len smiling as each took what was becoming their seat. Len was at the head of the table with Lisa to his left and Mick to his right, Shawna and Iris were by Lisas side and Barry and Mardon by Micks. It wasn’t a gender divide but rather one that gave all a chance to talk and feel included but still had your loved one close by. 

 

This night was different though, Shawna was next to Len while Lisa in the middle. Both girls were hopefully going to fix his baby sisters heart, a trick he had not learnt yet. Mick was up serving dinner while Len spoke with Barry about his family, making sure that all was well with them. Mardon held his hand for the most of it, Len lucky that Mick came in so that the subject was dropped. 

 

There was one rule to these dinners, no talk of work, one that was often broken as it was all a part of their lives. 

 

“This looks great, Mick,” Miss West, smiled looking to Lisa who simply picked at her food. 

 

“Please enjoy,” Mick smiled, he could have manners and be polite when needed, though in the company of friends like these, it was not necessary. 

 

As they ate on, the topics turned from simple pleasures of everyday life to those more serious. Mick moved to pick up the dishes as Miss West, Barry and himself made conversation that the others piped in on. The missing children. 

 

“The home burned down and there was nothing left,” Miss West spoke with a solemn smile to her face, Shawna held her wife’s hand. 

 

“I tried to find something but like Iris said, there was not a bit of evidence, the three children were just gone and,” Barry cut himself off.

 

“And?” Len enquired, Mardon kissed Barrys temple. 

 

“There seems to be a new case,” He sighed. 

 

“Barry?” Miss West spoke. 

 

“Last night, I got the call out,” Mardon mumbled something about that was where he went. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Len shook his head, Mick rubbing his shoulders as he ducked to kiss the top of his head. 

 

“I will look over the notes tomorrow with Barry,” Miss West spoke firm. 

 

“I will meet with you at lunch to discuss,” He would not let another child gone missing. 

 

“Lucky you have no plans,” Lisa spoke, there was determination in her voice, hopefully this is what will pull her out of her rut.


End file.
